


My Sunshine

by PersonaShipper123



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad, Songfic, happy endings, spoilers for 7th palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: Hello! So, this was rushed as you could tell, and also this is a great song! I highly recommend you to check it out it is called You Are My Sunshine by Elizabeth Mitchell and this version of the song was on Sound Cloud and it was a guitar version and I absolutely loved it! And I thought of Akiryu and this was born! Yay! Anyways on with the songfic! Also, quick note, I did cut out some of the lyrics cause I didn't know how to fit them in the story, bit whateves!





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this was rushed as you could tell, and also this is a great song! I highly recommend you to check it out it is called You Are My Sunshine by Elizabeth Mitchell and this version of the song was on Sound Cloud and it was a guitar version and I absolutely loved it! And I thought of Akiryu and this was born! Yay! Anyways on with the songfic! Also, quick note, I did cut out some of the lyrics cause I didn't know how to fit them in the story, bit whateves!

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...** _

"Hey..." Ryuji said in a small voice. Akira looked up and couldn't help, but smile brightly at the sight of the other boy.

_**You make me happy when skies are gray...** _

"Hey, Ryuji. So, what'd you call me here for?" Akira asked, eager to know. A dark crimson blush spread across Ryuji's face and ducked hair head as he scratched the back of his neck.

"W-well..." he stammered. Akira tilted his head in confusion. "S-so... I dunno if you swing this way... b-but..." It was Akira's turn to blush now. Ryuji suddenly lifted his head and closed his eyes as he yelled, "I-I like you!"

Ryuji covered his red face as Akira stared, wide-eyed. Was this real? Akira smiled as he stepped towards the embarrassed teenager and pulled his warm hands from his beautiful face. Ryuji had tears at the corners of his brown eyes and Akira had his own stinging at the back of his charcoal ones. 

_**You'll never know dear... How much I love you..** _

"I.. I like you too, Ryuji...!" Ryuji's arms dropped and Akira wrapped his arms around his best frien- his  _boyfriend._ Yes, his boyfriend. 

_**Please don't take my sunshine away...**_

* * *

_"RYUJI!!!"_

Akira was dragged away and was pulled into the street with much struggle against whoever was dragging him. " _ **NO!**_ RYUJI!"

_**The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms...** _

"Akira! There's nothing we can do...! Calm down!" 

_**When I awoke dear, I was mistaken.. So I hung my head and cried...** _

"We have to go back! Ryuji's still there! Ryuji's still there! He's still alive!" Akira sobbed as he grew tired and his body began to stop struggling. 

_**You are my sunshine... My only sunshine...** _

Akira could still see Ryuji's face even though he knew he wasn't there.

_**You make me happy when skies are gray...** _

"I'm sorry... Ryuji... I'm so sorry...." 

_**You'll never know dear... How much I love you...** _

Akira pounded the concrete ground as he sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed.

_**Please don't take my sunshine away...** _

The team was talking and Akira tried to calm himself down. Then, suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

" _RYUJI!"_ Akira sprang up from the ground and tackled his boyfriend. His sunshine. His  _only_ sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed! I wish you all a great day my little sunshines!


End file.
